


Noodles a la Castiel

by adamthepoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Can't Cook, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, again sorry guys, domestic shit, im really sorry guys, im still terrible at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamthepoo/pseuds/adamthepoo
Summary: For the last few weeks, the now human Castiel had been living with the Winchester brothers in the bunker. He had been trying to get used to his body’s human demands, which includes (but is not limited to) sleeping, going to the toilet, bathing, and eating.





	Noodles a la Castiel

“I’m hungry.”

 

Dean looks up from his copy of _Lord of the Flies_. He’s a little confused at Cas’s sudden outburst, but grateful for the distraction. He had been reading the same 3 pages for the past 20 minutes and was starting to get really frustrated.

 

“Uh sure. Do you want me to make you something?” Dean asks. Cas turns to face Dean with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“Dean, I was an angel of the Lord. I’ve fought in wars and I’ve seen things that no person should ever see,” Cas states, “I am perfectly capable of making my own food.” As if to punctuate his point, Cas stands up and disappears into the kitchen, leaving Dean to shrug and continue with pretending to read his book.

 

 

* * *

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean looks up at the kitchen door to see Cas standing in the doorway. He had disappeared into the kitchen 20 minutes ago, and Dean was just about to go and check on him.

 

“I’ve got a small problem,” Cas admits. Dean stands up and takes in how drenched Cas is. He also sees the alarmingly large amount of water slowly flowing out of the kitchen. He makes his way over to the kitchen to see what the problem was, but stops at the doorway when he notices bits of ramen noodles floating in the coffee pot.

 

“Cas, what did you do?”

 

“I tried to make ramen noodles in the coffee pot but now the machine is broken and there’s water everywhere and -,” Cas is cut off by the sound of Dean snickering. Dean is smiling and his face has gone completely red. Cas sends him an irritated look.

 

“Dean? Dean, stop laughing. This isn’t funny. The water is getting everywhere and now we can’t have coffee in the morning and -,” Cas is cut off again by the sound of Dean erupting in laughter. He turns to see Dean doubled over in laughter, hands on his knees, and shoulders shaking. After a few minutes of trying to collect himself, Dean is able to gain his composure and speak.

 

“Sorry Cas, keep going.”

 

“As I was saying, I was attempting to boil ramen noodles in the coffee pot but something happened and it exploded and now everything is covered in water and I’m still hungry,” Cas finishes. He looks at Dean expectantly, half expecting him to start laughing at him again. Instead, Dean hesitates for a moment before walking to the fridge and digging around.

 

“I’ll make you a deal Cas,” Dean starts, “I’ll make us all dinner while you clean up.” Cas hesitates for a moment but is quick to agree and begins cleaning up his mess. Dean smiles to himself as he watches Cas humming to himself while working around the kitchen. Dean smiles and chuckles to himself before walking up to the doorway.

 

“Hey Sam! You won’t believe what happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN DEAN DECIDES TO TEACH CAS TO COOK AFTER HE HAD MANAGED TO SET SAM’S HAIR ON FIRE WHILE TRYING TO MAKE TOAST THE END.
> 
> Thank you so much [@mistykook](https://mistykook.tumblr.com/) and others (who have asked to stay anon) for going through this and making sure everything is okay. If you have any suggestions or if you see any errors, please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
